swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
Kath'arn Dartris
Presentation Born Mandalorian, Kath'arn was quickly discovered to be force sensitive. After few altercations with the Jedi, his clan lost the infant to them while he was only 3 years old. He was brought up in the jedi temple as a orphan and then became a padawan learner at 8 years old. Following a rigourous training under many different Jedi Masters but always being denied his true origins. Arriving at the end of his padawanhood ( 19 years old ), he was finaly revealed his origins, orphan from a campement of Mandalorian warriors who died at the hands of the jedi during the war that lead to the sacking Coruscant. The armor of his presumed "father" was given to him and the jedi council made him a Knight. From that day he served the jedi order, but always reminded himself of the fact that he could no more fully trust them. The secret that was kept from him was far to big, mostly to do with the history between the Jedi and the Mandalorians. He later on joined the Reconciliation Enclave ( 31 years old ) as a fellow jedi, helping them in the times of need. But was quickly reprimanded and demanded to return to Tython for his ruthless technics, employing brute force, intimidation, mind control and other tools that did not fully follow the jedi principles. Little after his arrival on Tython, the Mandalorian started to be the subject of stares, discutions, all that could only displease him after his recent experiences. He cut himself from the order, adressing the others when only needed or adressed. The Knight became more and more unstable cutting himself from the others. When the Zakuul arrived to claim Tython and cleanse the jedi, it was with no surprise that Kath'arn stood for the temple, fighting not for the order but for what he always knew, the temple and the jedi way. But nor he or his fellow jedi knights could stand against the Zakuul might and they were finaly brought to their knee. Alligned for execution, three knights were in charge of cutting the last survivers off, cleasing the roots of the order, padawan, jedi knight, masters alike. The bodies were falling one by one to the ground, Kath'arn had accepted his fate but when the time for him had came he refused to die without a fight, he stood up and disarmed the Knight who was going to cut him down, taking his saber staff and running it in his gold plated torso. He then turned on the two last knights and with rage beat them to pulp barefisted. He knew that what he was told by the Grand Master of the Reconciliation Enclave was true, he wasn't jedi, nor could he ever be. He then grabbed his lightsaber on the ground and runned it into the bodies of the last Jedi and Padawan who were awaiting their execution cutting his ties with the order and embracing his true self, that of the Mandalorian he was born to be. From then he left the world after the Zakuul invasion forces retired, surviving untill then by hunting down the ravagers that lived in the distant mountains. From the ruins of the jedi temple now deserted he recovered his fathers beskar'gam and emited a distress signal out of a old grounded republic ship. It did not take long for a rescue team to arrive, rescue team that he brought down and stole the ship from, using to return to Coruscant as quickly as he could. From then he started working for the local crime lords as a bounty hunter in order to make a living, he painted his armor black to remind himself that he would one day claim justice over the jedi that took him from his clan and the Zakuul that destroyed his home. He quickly became known as "The Black Bird", making himself a reputation of a deadly, ruthless enforcer that always got the job done. It is believed today, that "The Black Bird" may be found on Nar Shadda working for the local mobsters. Physical Description Kath'arn is a rather tall and muscular figure, young and athletic, he does seem to have seen quite alot during the last wars, covered in scars from the spine to the forehead. His facial figures are quite common, brown hair, ordened, nothing similar to the regular thugs that crawl in the depths of the core worlds, blue eyes, scared, etc... etc... * Size : 1m89 * Weight : 97kg His equipement is rather unique, a jet black Beskar'gam with a red hawk on its left shoulderpad, a jetpack, two blasters, and the necessary gear for a bounty hunter : vibroblade, poison darts, flamethrower and a heatseeker missile included to his jetpack. The most notable weapon of his arsenal being his Lightsaber, with at its core a pure white crystal. Moral Description Once a man of principles, Kath'arn has today become a ruthless killer who doesn't hesitate to do anything necessary to get his jobs done. Intimidation, violence, murder, all of these actions that we don't link to the jedi have now became his weapons of choice. Once he would have refused any job offer from the imperials, but these days are far long gone. He is no more interested in the quarrels between the Republic and the Empire, and makes full use of them to make profit.Category:Human Republic